


we still have tomorrow

by oh_no_what_plot



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Arguing, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Short, i think I got everything?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: fake dating au, where two university students end up in a series of situations
Relationships: Gary Goldstein/Linda Monroe, Gary Goldstein/Man in a Hurry, Past Relationship(s) - Relationship, Tom Houston/Jane Perkins, also minor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Starkid Writes 2020 Fic Exchange





	we still have tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alfredolover119](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/gifts), [starkid writes discord](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=starkid+writes+discord).



> this is very cliche, but i did enjoy trying to write a properly structured narrative (idk if it worked but here we are!)  
> hope you enjoy!

It was 10 a.m., and Gary Goldstein had just finished his first lecture of the day. He was planning to grab his usual coffee from the cafe before going to the library to find a book on cases from three years ago, but something stopped him very suddenly. Or, rather, someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the person said, and immediately began picking up a set of notes they appeared to have dropped with incredible speed. "Honestly, I'm going to be so late, there's a reason I'm in such a hurry-"

He looked up, now armed with a bundle of disorganised papers, and stopped speaking suddenly.

"Sorry?" Gary said, after a confused pause. "Are you okay?"

The mysterious man of speed blinked a few times, and then zoomed off so quickly that Gary was convinced, for a moment, that he had some kind of superpower.

Well, that was unusual.

Gary shook his head and continued on, forgetting about the incident.

***

Three days later, they met again. It was a party, and the music was loud, and Gary wasn't quite sure why he was here but it was likely because of the alcohol and the test he had just finished. Either way, soon he somehow found himself engaging in a debate on laws concerning divorce with a few of his peers. Tipsy, tired and yet very much full of energy, he decided to take a break to get something to eat.

At the snacks table, who did he meet but the fast young man he had met a few days ago?

They began to talk, and Gary learned that his name was Jeremiah and that he liked to speak far too fast for most to understand (Gary now thanked his lecturers for their ridiculously fast-paced lectures) and was currently completely obsessed with skateboarding.

The rest of the night got more and more hazy as the volume of alcohol consumed increased, but at the end Gary was quite sure he had acquired an unusual friend.

***

Over time, the two had become relatively close, spending their spare time trying to figure the other out while simultaneously realising that they made an alarmingly good team. And, Gary soon realised, the other was actually somehow _attractive_. Not in a conventional way, no, but in a way that made Gary want to spend every moment with this confusing yet chaotic man.

One day, while watching Jeremiah show off his newest skateboarding trick in the middle of quiet quad, Gary heard an awfully familiar and familiarly awful voice from just behind him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Gary Goldstein."

"Linda Monroe," he half groaned. Turning, he saw Jeremiah stop skateboarding to watch, and a young woman with bright red hair turn around and glare. He couldn't blame them. Linda was known for her - well, absolute insensitivity. "What is it you want?"

"I was only passing by," she said, smile clearly fake and malevolent and _God he wanted to rip it off her face_. "How are you faring these days, after having cut ties with me, hm?"

Oh, this was a jab at him. Why did he expect any less? Sure, he had been far more fortunate in terms of lifestyle when he was dating her, but that didn't mean he was a good person then. Taking a breath, he simply replied, "Very well. In fact, I-"

"And who is this?" she continued, nodding at Jeremiah. "Your new boyfriend?"

 _Jesus Christ, Linda. No need to out me to everyone you meet_. Resisting the urge to be angry, he just smiled. "Yes, actually." Wait, why did he say that? Oh God oh fuck, this would never hold. However, it seemed that luck was on his side today, because the redhead now swooped in to start arguing with Linda about something Gary didn't hear beyond the now-present panic in his head.

"Um, what?" asked Jeremiah, and with that, Gary knew he was truly fucked.

***

They almost completely forgot about it, actually, which was quite anticlimactic but Gary wasn't going to complain. They only needed to say anything when Linda approached, which she seemed to be fond of these days.

A few weeks after that incident, however, was when they were really plunged into the deep end.

***

"I'm _so_ glad you could all come," Linda said, smirking at her guests from atop her chair at the head of the table, somehow towering over them despite her short height. Raised chair, Gary would guess, but he'd have to investigate later. For now, he could only think of how bizarre this situation was. "We're going to have the best weekend you lot will ever know about."

"Thanks for establishing your status and reputation," said the girl opposite Gary dryly - that same redhead who had somewhat saved him from being caught out a few weeks prior. She seemed to strongly dislike Linda, which led to Gary wondering why she had even come. "Are you going to be like this all weekend?"

"My wonderful, generous self? Of course," Linda said. "Now then, to introduce you all properly. This here is Gary Goldstein, and this is his boyfriend Jeremiah..."

Gary found out that the redhead was called Becky Barnes, and the other two confused guests were Tom Houston and his own girlfriend, Jane Perkins. Apparently, if Becky's quiet mutterings were to be believed, there was some long resolved drama between the three of them that Linda wanted to stir up again. Becky seemed determined not to let that happen, just to spite Linda (and also because she liked the other two and did not want to cause a rift, she claimed).

The evening went relatively well, and Gary and Jeremiah were assigned a large room afterwards.

"This is a great deal! Pretend to date, and get a free place to stay for a whole weekend!" Jeremiah laughed as soon as they were definitely on their own. "And boy, it is _fancy_ here."

Gary had to agree. "I wonder who will crack first."

"Hopefully nobody," the other said. "The _food_ , oh my _God_ -"

Laughing, Gary joined in and the two discussed the advantages of this arrangement for the rest of the evening, eventually drifting onto other topics and then, inevitably, to sleep.

***

Saturday proved more eventful. Linda showed everyone her pool and pool table, her variety of balls and ballrooms, and her fruit and Fruit Ninja game. The last was not voluntary, but instead due to a challenge set by Jeremiah. Gary was extremely glad for him.

As they relaxed by the pool, Jeremiah started a conversation with his 'boyfriend'.

"So, what's your favourite stroke?"

"I don't really want a medical condition, thank you," Gary frowned, pausing from reading his book.

The other snorted. "No, dumbass, I mean swimming. I like front crawl, it's the fastest."

"Of course it is," Gary answered lazily, continuing his reading.

"You're a cute couple," Jane commented with a kind smile, from where she was lying next to Tom. "I see why Linda invited you."

"What?" Jeremiah asked. "I don't get it."

Gary shook his head. "Don't ask, if it's about what goes on in Linda's head."

The others chuckled, and Gary was thankful that Linda had taken up arguing with Becky over listening in.

***

That night was less kind to them.

There was a violent storm outside, and the tensions at the dinner table were high. The insults Linda shot at Becky were more aggressive and cutting, and even Jane and Tom looked uncomfortable to see the redhead ignore her harsh words and focus on her food instead. Gary felt Jeremiah stretch his foot out to meet his under the table, and Gary met it in a silent comfort.

They all went upstairs in silence, Gary and his date the first to go.

***

There was a loud burst of yelling.

Becky and Linda, because apparently the former had finally cracked.

Stretching out a hand, Gary nodded at Jeremiah. _Don't worry, we'll worry about that tomorrow._

Jeremiah seemed to give him silent thanks.

Not long after, they saw Becky walk away from the mansion through the window.

***

"Thank you," Jeremiah said out of the blue, from where he was sitting curled up next to Gary and scrolling through his phone. "Really."

Gary didn't need to ask for what. "Of course."

They each looked up at each other.

"Say-"

"Actually, I was thinking-"

Both stopping, they chuckled.

"Go ahead," Gary said, putting his book aside.

"After this, you wouldn't mind going on a... an actual date, would you?"

He felt his face grown warm because _okay that wasn't just him_. "I -"

"If you don't, of course, that's fine, but I really think the two of us would make a great pair, and I actually do really like you, so-"

"Jeremiah." The other stopped, and Gary smiled. "I'd love to."

A longer pause as they both realised what this meant.

"Oh, we should have done this before the trip, it would have made it so much better," Jeremiah groaned, flopping back onto the bed.

Gary leaned back to join him, electing to look over at him instead of the swirling paint on the ceiling. The other man really was amazing, and in so, so many ways. And, so importantly, he was attractive, and honestly at this point that was all it took for Gary to lean over and kiss him.

"Don't forget," he whispered, after the two had separated again, "we still have tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know how everything ended up where it did, but i hope it was ok! thanks for reading!


End file.
